Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a way for efficiently fixing a circuit board and a light guide plate.
Description of the Related Arts
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a lighting device according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the lighting device includes: a circuit board 100 in which a plurality of light emitting devices 120, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) is mounted on a support substrate 110; a light guide plate 200 disposed in a direction of a light emitting surface of the light emitting devices 120; and an outer housing 300 supporting the light guide plate 200 and the circuit board 100 together.
Since the light guide plate 200 and the circuit board 100 (Printed Circuit Board) are not completely attached to each other, the light guide plate may be movable by an external impact. Accordingly, the light emitting devices 120 mounted to the circuit board are frequently damaged by the movement of the light guide plate 200. Alternatively, when the lighting device is operated, the light guide plate 200 expands due to heat generated from the light emitting devices 120, and thus, the light emitting devices are frequently damaged.
Accordingly, ways to protect the light emitting devices in the circuit board from the light guide plate have been practically needed.